A Single Rose
by choosethecorpse
Summary: The Golden Trio attend a celebration of Voldemort's death. Malfoy's host it in their manor. Ron and Harry leave early while Hermione stays behind, runs into Draco Malfoy. Something happens and she had to disappear for a year. The story is about Hermione and Draco, after she comes back, telling Harry and Ron what had happened and why she had to leave. Fluffy.
1. A Single Rose

**Hello! Thank you for attempting to read this! It's my first fiction I've ever written. Dramione of course, as I am a fan of HP. Before we begin, I would like to say that there may or may not be grammatical errors in this story. I'm in school still so I'M STILL LEARNING! Any who...enjoy the story! This is chapter one of many more to come...hopefully. ^_^ And remember, first time writer here so review and all that good stuff. Criticism is a good thing by the way. I want to learn as much as I can so I can write even more. OK Thanks!**

Chapter 1: A Single Rose

A brown-haired witch sat alone in her room, contemplating whether she should tell her best friends her darkest secret. She wasn't proud of it. No, definitely not proud. However, she did love what came out of it. That isn't what she was focused on, though. Something happened almost a year ago, and the repercussions changed her life forever. The change wasn't horrifying, just unplanned. How could she not tell them though?

Since the beginning of her school career they had been there for her.

Thick and thin, it didn't matter. They supported and appreciated her opinions and choices and above all, accepted her mistakes. She couldn't find a reason why she shouldn't tell them now. So she decided she would. Tonight, the young witch will call her friends over for dinner, for this is the first time she's seen them in a year. This seemed to be the best way to confess to them. She would also invite another friend that was crucial to the explanation.

Dinner was ready just as the guests arrived. Hermione was nervous and sweaty-palmed, but she put on a sweet smile and greeted her friends at the door. Two of them stood before her, arms open for an embrace. She accepted with near desperation. In the hardest time of her life yet, she didn't have her friends by her side as she was accustomed to, and she missed them more than she realized. The feeling must have been mutual because they seized her in their arms for what seemed like hours. Nevertheless very good hours, pleasant and caring indeed. Finally, her friends released her. "We missed you Hermione. Where have you been?" Harry said. Hermione backed up and looked down for a moment.

"I'll explain later, but right now we should eat before the food is cold," She said looking up with a smile. They all agreed and walked inside the little flat. She served them both up a plate and Ron started wolfing it down in an instant. She was just about to start eating hers, sitting in her chair, when the doorbell rang. She hesitated a moment, then looked at Harry and Ron. "Excuse me, I'll get that." She said, and with a flourish of her hand she was off to the door. To be honest, she didn't think he would show. He still wasn't fond of "Potter and his weasel." Moreover, she sent him a patronus message because he doesn't use muggle devices often. Though he was distant most of the time, he still respected her decision to confess. Hermione slowly opened the door, revealing the visitor.

His platinum-blonde hair was long but slicked back in it's usual fashion. He wore a nice button-down, long-sleeve shirt that was black. A single rose was in his hand, as he stood on the door step, tall and silent.

"Evening." He said quietly. He stepped forward and Hermione embraced him. He accepted it by giving a stiff hug back. After a moment he tried to pull away, but she kept him there. He understood what was going to happen. That's why he was there, to support her. "Granger, look. It won't be that hard. They won't shun you. If anything, they'll shun me, and they already do that so it won't be any worry." He said gently. She nodded, pulled back, and looked at his face. He looked calm, but still a little uncomfortable. She let him go then.

"Thank you, Draco."She whispered. Both of them headed inside. Draco trailed just slightly behind Hermione, as to keep the suspicions to a minimum.

They entered the small dining area, where Ron has already finished his first plate, and Harry was casually eating his food. When they spotted Draco they stopped and stared for a moment. Harry composed himself quickly and greeted Draco stonily.

"Evening, Malfoy. What brings you here?" Harry asked a little too harsh.

Hermione eyed him but he never caught it, he was too busy peering at the former Slytherin. Draco answered as he sat down across from Hermione, while Harry and Ron were on the sides of her.

"The wind brought me here I reckon. Felt I was needed to eat all this food. Though, I don't think I'll get a scrap of it with the weasel here." There was a hint of hostility alongside sarcasm in his voice. Hermione giggled softly at this. Ron shot her a glare and she immediately stopped and apologized, but admitted it was a bit funny. Ron gave her a weary look then it changed into a whatever-just-let-me-eat look. Dinner continued a bit awkwardly. There was small talk, but Hermione knew they were trying hard to avoid the really big question that was on everyones mind. Where has she been this past year?

Later, the group of Hogwarts alumni gathered in the parlor. No one spoke. Just sat there, inside their own minds. Hermione sat in a rocking chair near the fireplace while Harry, Ron and Draco squished into a couch that just barely fit all three. Draco had a sour look on his face and was looking off into the direction opposite his accomplices on the couch. Ron was red faced and had a disgusted look, as he was in the middle. Harry looked uncomfortable, but he was so wrapped up in his thoughts he hardly noticed the situation. This went on for many moments when finally Harry cleared his throat. "So where were you, Hermione?" he asked. She froze, glancing at Draco, who was undoubtedly praying to Merlin that it would end well.

"Well, Harry, it's a long story, but I can sum it up for you if you'd like. I will have to clarify first though." She said stiffly. Harry just nodded. He was probably scared something bad happened so he wanted to know if it was someone that did it. That way he would have an excuse to hunt someone down. Ron was just sitting there soaking it all in, letting Harry do the talking. Hermione took a deep breath through her nostrils and began. "In my defense, I was totally smashed, and I didn't mean for it to happen. It just kind of happened." She said weakly. "It was when we were at that anniversary celebration of Voldemort's death. You and Ron left early, while I decided to stay and not ruin your's and Ginny's night. Unlike Ron who obliviously became the third wheel." She looked towards Ron and he had a shocked look on his face. However, she continued before he questioned her. "I went to the bar, and ran into Draco there. He bought me a few drinks and we conversed into the early hours of the morning." Ron and Harry where thinking the same thing when she said that. How could Malfoy be capable of deep conversation for that long? "By the time we finished, I was smashed and he refused to let me apparate while intoxicated." Ron looked at her with disbelief. "He let me stay in one of the guest rooms for the night while I sleep off the muggle alcohol. As I said, I didn't mean for it to happen." Then she broke off.

"For what to happen, Mione?" Harry asked. She looked at the ground now. Then she looked at Draco. She gave him a look that said _continue for me, I can't bear to say it. _He nodded and stood up, clearing his throat.

"We had a shag. Nine months later Hermione gave birth." Draco blurted out at the gawking buffoons sitting on the couch.

**End of Chapter One.**

**Thank you for reading! Now maybe you want to review a little bit? Tell me how I did for my first time? If no one seems interested in the story I might not upload more chapters. Soooo...tell me if you want more! **


	2. An Obsession Confession

**I am totally diggin' these responses! Thanks guys! It really means a lot to know that someone out there enjoys my story. I feel so loved right now. Well, here's another chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. I don't have a computer of my own so I'm forced to use my grandma's. Unfortunately I can only get ahold of it maybe every other weekend. But enough about me. Lets get back to Dramione. I left you curious, didn't I? That was supposed to happen, anyway. Enjoy! **

Chapter 2: An Obsession Confession

Hermione let Draco take the reins when it came to dropping the bomb on the boys. It was too much for her to handle without bursting out into nervous tears. She had expected him to say something similar to _made love_ or_ had intercourse_.She did not expect such a a perverse wording. Alas, it was Draco who spoke to them and she knew, deep down inside, that he would say it like that, but she let him anyway. It was the truth, after all.

Harry and Ron turned toward her, slack jawed, staring in surprise. Hermione gave an icy glance to Draco, letting him know he was in trouble later on. Ron was horrified on that note, the thought of Hermione and Draco together. Harry was frozen, blankly trying to wrap his head around it. Everyone was still and waiting for the others to speak first. Hermione held her breath as Draco was staring smugly at Ron. The air was thick with tension, so much it could be sliced with a knife. Moments later, after what Draco had said sunk in, they slowly came back to reality, where Hermione had supposedly gotten knocked up by Draco Malfoy. "Is that true?" Ron muttered harshly to Hermione. She nodded and started to speak.

"Yes, but I-" She started, but he cut her off, eyes boring into her face angrily.

"So you cheated on me with ferret boy? How could you?" he blurted loudly, breathing a little heavily caused by his rising angst. Hermione bit her lip then retorted.

"We weren't even together, you and I! I don't know why you're having a go at me when I did nothing wrong, Ronald!" she replied in a stinging manner. In a matter of seconds she had let Ron root himself under her skin, which was their usual way of communicating anyway. She just hated that it always happened so fast with him. With Draco, he never really irritated her, he made her feel heated in anger and other ways. He puffed out a hot breath and took a step closer to her, not caring if he was making a scene.

"But you and Malfoy? How could you let him do that to you?" he yelled crossly, face contorted in a suspicious glare. At that point Draco intercepted the argument. Protectively, he pulled Hermione behind him, while giving Ron the evil eye.

"Hey back off, Weasel. Get out of here if you can't handle being around a lady. You should be ashamed of yourself." Draco growled, proud that he turned the Weasel's argument against him.

"Hermione, we had just broken up and you go running to this snake like what we had didn't matter at all?" Ron said quieter than his former tone, but still had a hint of bitterness. Harry had grasped his shoulder when Draco stepped up moments ago, pulling him back toward the tiny couch, trying to rein back that quick temper. Hermione retorted back quickly.

"We were never really together in the first place. Indeed, we shared a kiss or two, but that was because I thought we were both going to die any moment. And the whole relationship was built off of pity due to your brother's death. I'm sorry I even let it go on when my feelings weren't as mutual as yours. I just couldn't let myself break your heart in a time of need. I'm also sorry I had to tell you this way." Hermione spilled her thoughts in a rush, breathing deeply as she finished. Harry and Draco both shared wide eyes at Hermione's sudden confession, and inside, thought that this just took an interesting form of events. Ron considered what she said, processing her words.

"So what you're saying is that you've been fancying the Slytherin Prince all this time?" Ron said, his demeanor giving off soul-crushing pain waves though the whole room. He seemed to be defeated and hurt by what Hermione had said, but he was probably still curious as to what happened; Harry listened in as well. Instinctually, Hermione was about to deny his notion, but at that moment she knew she would be lying. When she punched Draco in the face third year, she felt a sting of strength. Nothing she ever felt before; she felt...unruly. Since then, she has associated that feeling of mischievousness with Draco Malfoy, for he had awaken that emotion within her. Over time she started to develop an obsession for this feeling, and by extension, for Draco Malfoy. The bad-boy act he put on was fascinating to her and she started to obsess over that as well. Whenever Ginny asked her what she was thinking of when she stared into space, back in the common room days, she always denied that it was Draco swimming in and out of her thoughts and made up a lie to cover her obvious school girl fantasies. That night at the party, when they did the unspeakable, she finally admitted to herself she fancied him big time and allowed herself the pleasure of an unruly night with her recently realized school girl fancy.

"Yes." She said quietly, looking down at her feet, hoping Ron would not attack Draco right then and there.

"This is rubbish. I-I-I...I need to go clear my head." He stuttered, and walked towards the front door. "I'll see you back at the Burrow, Harry." and looked toward Hermione like he was gonna say something, but then quickly turned away and rushed out the door, leaving everyone in the room glum and confused.

**End of Chapter Two**

**Sorry it was so short, I didn't have much time to type it, but I do have a story rolling now so that's good. There should be more updates coming soon. I don't really have anything else to add here soooo...yeah. Thanks again!**


	3. A Sweet Smile

**Hello! Thanks for the encouraging reviews! How bouts we gets to the story now? Oh and I don't own Harry Potter or anything. That would be awesome if I did, though. Right?**

Chapter 3: A Sweet Smile

After the door closed Hermione started crying. Not a gross snot cry, but a round of silent tears, that carry more pain in a single tear than any crocodile could ever dream of. Her cheeks were slick and she gave off a few small sobs, but otherwise she was quiet, slumping down in her chair. This squeezed Harry's heart, as well as Draco's, but Harry couldn't stand to see her like this and he knew exactly what would make her spirits brighter. "So where is your child? I would very much like to meet this child," Harry said sincerely. This caused Hermione to look up, and almost get rid of the tears. She silently turned to Draco and nodded with a small smile. He nodded back and headed toward the fireplace, about to enter the Floo Network. He threw down ash and disappeared into the green flames. Hermione looked after him for a moment, but then started crying again, she just remembered what had happened previously. Harry took her in his arms, giving her a tight hug, not liking his friend to cry this much about a git like Ron, though this isn't the first time he had comforted her when Ron was being stupid.

They stayed like this, her crying on his shoulder, for a few minutes. Finally, her tears started to dissipate as she realized there was nothing to cry over. Ron was always like this, they weren't compatible in the slightest, and her fantasy of him taking the news well was just that. A fantasy. She sniffed and came off of Harry's shoulder, wiping her cheeks. "Thank you, Harry," she muttered.

"Don't worry about Ron. He's just mad that you decided to remain virtuous when you were with him, but ended up cashing it in with Malfoy on the first date." Hermione was glaring at him, hurt. Harry realized what he had said, and put his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry. I just-I just know how he thinks." She backed off a little bit, but then there was a commotion of flames in the fire place as Draco stepped out, holding a peculiar bundle of cloth in his arms. Hermione flitted over to him, her arms open. When she was just a few inches away from him, she gave him a truly sweet smile, and took the bundle from him softly. Her eyes lit up, gleaming like orbs of freshly melted chocolate. Draco's heart swelled, like it always does, when he saw her smiles. He let his face soften and smiled back briefly, before hiding that part of himself in fear of being seen by the precious Boy Who Lived. Hermione walked over to Harry, slowly. He knew what was happening, Hermione holds her child. When she approached him she opened a small flap of blanket to reveal an infant, snoozing soundly inside it's mother's arms.

Harry glanced at Hermione, who he found gazing down at the child with all the love in her being. He understood this, but didn't at the same time. A mother's nature is to love her child fully and unconditionally with all her heart. He definitely saw this in her. But then again, she was gazing at the spawn of her childhood tormentor, the man, or boy back then, who made her question her existence many times. She told him of those thoughts in sixth year, right after Ron had started sneaking about with Lavender Brown. Those were dark times though, and Harry didn't want to bring that kind of energy to the infant he was about to meet. He couldn't help wonder though, how horrid it must have been to bare a child of a nemesis. He still didn't understand. Maybe that was the appeal though? That such a beautiful thing as life came out of hate, and bitterness.

Harry noticed Draco glance toward the child with a paternal glow. Perhaps he hasn't fully grasped the whole story. Either way, the child was a gift, and shall be treated as such, even if it came along in certain delusional circumstances.

"Her name is Rose," Hermione said. He's never seen an infant up close like this before, so he was hesitant to do much more than admire her from a distance. As if hearing her name, the baby opened her eyes, cooing at her mother. Hermione bent down to kiss the child's forehead softly. Rose cooed again at the contact and all three of the adults silently awed as they watched the baby. She started squirming and Hermione asked, "Draco, can you lay out her blanket? She wants to play."

Draco nodded once and opened a bulbous, pink bag that contained empty bottles of milk, a few toys, and the large, thick blanket he was looking for. He snatched it out and laid it gently over the carpet floor for his daughter. Hermione thanked him with a sweet smile, the smile he longed for all the time now, and laid down Rose, still wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets.

Draco watched Rose as Hermione and Harry spoke and swapped stories. Harry went over the basics of how everyone was fairing after all the destruction of the war, but that didn't hold Draco's attention. Instead, his mind wondered to the last year or so of his life. When everything changed. He didn't mean to get her pregnant. After that night he went on a proper date with her a month later. On that date she told him about the baby. At first he felt guilty, for bringing this upon her, for he knew she had plans for a big future. Any of those plans would become complicated to achieve with a child to take care of alone. He pictured himself becoming a father, but the idea upset him because he thought he would be horrible at it, not unlike his own father.

He abandoned Hermione out of fear; he didn't think he could handle the role, but his conscience caught up with him soon after. He thought of Hermione, and knew she would never abandon an unborn child, she was so bold and strong, unlike him, who cowardly ran away from his problems. She would be a wonderful mother; the best. This made him feel even more guilty, enough to eat away his sanity a bit, so he decided to find her and take care of her. His parents didn't know, he just said he was taking a vacation when he found out she was in Australia.

"Draco!" he whipped his head up and out of his reverie about the past. Hermione had called his name for the fifth time already, and her face was a bit flustered at him ignoring it.

"Hmm?" he replied softly, still coming back to reality.

"Harry is leaving." she indicated. She pointed sideways with her eyes toward Harry a few times, telling him to say goodbye.

"Oh...er...good night, Potter," he said a bit awkwardly because he never thought he would never have to wish The Boy Who Lived a good night.

"Yeah, thanks." Harry said, also a bit awkwardly. Hermione embraced him one last time and then he was off, probably to find the Weasel. Hermione turned toward Draco, silent for a moment, then smiled in relief. She giggled nervously and came to rest her face on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her torso, glad she was happy.

"That went better than expected. Thanks for being here." she said into his shirt.

"You're welcome." he said softly. Rose was still on the blanket in the parlor right around the corner and she started to whimper a little. Hermione jumped and moved around Draco to grab her.

"It's about time for bed, little miss." She turned and started to walk down the hall to her bedroom, leaving Draco to himself in the parlor. He knew it would take no more than 20 minutes to have Rose snoozing in her bed, so he waited on the sofa. Hermione probably wanted to talk after she got the infant to sleep; she didn't bid him goodnight. It was a seemingly long night so he lowered himself horizontally in a comfortable resting position, not bothering to kick his shoes off when he elevated them on the furniture's arm and closed his eyes. He didn't think he would fall asleep but in no time he was drifting off into a lazy river of memories.

_There was lights roaming from above, all colors of the rainbow. The air seemed quiet, but the sight said otherwise. Draco found himself in a cafe sort of area, looking upon a crowded dance floor. The people dancing didn't look right to him, they were just faceless bodies swaying to a rhythm he couldn't hear. This didn't hold his attention, even though it was fairly creepy. Draco turned and walked over the a bar where a man, this time with a face, was preparing a drink. "Who's that for, then?" Draco asked the bartender. _

_"Lass in the corner, mate," he said, finishing the preparation. Draco looked over to said corner and spotted a young witch, looking down at a newspaper. She had messy curls that just went passed her shoulder, hiding her face. He didn't need to see her face though because he could recognize that messy hair anywhere. It was none other than Gryffindor's golden girl, Hermione Granger._

_"I'll deliver this to her," Draco took the glass from the bartender and left a pile of galleons in its place. Slowly he stepped across the area, only straying from his straight path to dodge tables and chairs. After what seemed like walking 1000 miles he reached her table side, gently placing down the glass. She looked up from her newspaper toward the cup._

_"Thank you," she said, grabbing it and taking a sip. Mid-sip she looked up and saw Draco hovering over her. She choked and sputtered her drink, spraying a bit on his shirt and her newspaper. She coughed and regained her composure. "What are you doing here?"_

Hermione had put Rose to sleep and came out to meet Draco, only to find him in a deep sleep on her sofa. He looked so peaceful laying there that she couldn't possibly bother him at this moment. She placed herself on the ground and leaned her backside on the sofa, crossing her legs, her left shoulder just in front of his chest. Tonight had been a little stressful at first; Hermione couldn't wait to wind down and Draco probably won't wake up anytime soon so she decided she would go to bed. Just as she braced herself with her arms, leaned her hips forward and lifted her bum off the floor, a small groan came from Draco and he rolled off the sofa, crushing her legs to the floor in a splayed out mess of limbs. When he fell he fell, he sort of pushed her torso forward making her body slam while he landed on her legs, cheek laying on the back of her thigh. Hermione scoffed, "Count on a Slytherin to trap you on a floor," she murmured.

"Whaa…?" Draco mumbled into her leg, still half asleep and groggy. Hermione picked up her head and turned to the guy on her legs who had lifted his head also, looking at Hermione through half lidded eyes. She tugged her legs trying to get them out from under him and then suddenly he flopped his head back down on her leg and reached up, placing a slender hand on her round rear, kneading it.

"Draco! What the hell are you doing?" With that, he immediately stopped and sat up, alert, eyes wild and eyebrows contorted in realization.

"Holy fuck I thought that was a dream." He said, clearing his throat still gruff from his nap. Hermione giggled and they both stood.

"Do you dream about me often, then?" Hermione teased.

"You would want to know, wouldn't you?" Draco said. Completely unfazed by the fact that she just called out one of his biggest secrets.

"Come on," she said, grabbing his hands. "You can stay here tonight," and pulled him towards her bedroom. He grinned and followed her without question.


End file.
